In recent years there has been an increased reliance upon satellites for defensive purposes, such as communications, weapons and other military uses. The loss of a satellite could disrupt these vital military systems. The assurance, therefore, of continuous, multi-satellite operations throughout the world has become a matter of prime importance. In this regard, timely launching of rockets with suitable payloads, is essential.
An integral part of such an operation is not only the launching capability, but also the location from which the rocket is deployed. The launch system must be strategically located, and be in an on-call status, in various parts of the world to realize maximum effectiveness. The launch location is particularly significant, for example, when sending replacement satellites into a predefined orbit. Numerous advantages are found in a launch capability from the vast expanses covered by the oceans. Thus, efforts have been made to provide a suitable rocket launching structure in an ocean environment.
One example of an ocean launching structure for space rockets is with the use of multiple floating platforms that include a launching platform, a rocket servicing platform, and a hangar platform, all mounted and transported on a carrier having a semi-submersible hull. The carrier moves to a designated ocean area, whereupon a rocket, floated from the hull in a semi-submersible state on the ocean, is set on the launchpad platform. The type of launching apparatus provides for the simultaneous loading and transportation of the three platforms in carrying out the rocket launch, and is described in the patent to Kuriiwa, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,334. However, a propellant supply ship is necessary for supplying propellants, such as liquefied hydrogen, liquefied oxygen, etc., to the rocket at the launching site. Further, a separate satellite supply ship is required when the launch site is used, for example, to send into orbit a reconstitution satellite. Also a tug boat must be positioned on the carrier with the three platforms for use in floating the launchpad platform off the carrier and positioning it at an intended launching site.
It is also known to use a sea-going vessel, such as a modified tanker, as a mobile launcher. In U.K. Patent Application No. GB 2172247A to Copson, a launcher for an expendable space vehicle (ESV) uses an ESV launchpad on a modified tanker, along with support apparatus for handling the ESV and loading it with a payload package. ESV support means, equipment for transferral of fuel, and a launch operations control center are also on the tanker. However, the modifications required to the tanker include adding blast protection in the proximity of the launchpad, such as cladding to deflect and project flames away from the pad. The launchpad must still be on or near the bow of the tanker, even with blast protection provided, and such modifications are costly as well as limiting available launch storage and work space.
Yet another type of rocket launch has been proposed based upon a battleship's rotatable gunbarrel structure in providing a rocket launching gun, such as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,426,610 to Hopkins. The patent describes the carrying, servicing, and firing of large rockets from a water surface vessel or a submarine using a long range gun. The gun is rotatable from a horizontal position to project a rocket at various angles relative to the surface of the water to accomplish benefits associated with both low and high angle fire. One feature is an open breech of the rocket gun whereby the exhaust gas produced by the rocket-missile acts directly on the surface of the sea. Operation of a rocket gun is described as being accomplished both on and under the surface of the sea. However, operation of the launcher requires use on a vessel having some superstructure lending less stability from the rocking motion of the ocean, and also offering limited space as is needed for storage of multiple rockets.
There has also been disclosed a method of constructing a submersible ocean structure for downward launching, in a sense, of equipment for gas and oil exploration. A drilling rig, for example, is mounted onto a multiplicity of legs, which are connected to pontoons consisting of standard surplus submarine hulls, modified for use in connection with the drilling rig structure. A self-propulsion unit moves the rig to desired locations in the sea, and the use of existing and submersible submarine hulls provides financial savings in producing a sea-going mobile platform, while also providing a more stable support cradle in the water environment. Such a structure is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,314 to Sanders.
While these methods and apparatus for an ocean platform, and in particular for a structure for launching a rocket with a desired payload at sea, are suitable for some operations, they have drawbacks that have thus far limited the rocket launch capability. Such drawbacks include the undesired movement or instability of the launch site on the ocean, and space restrictions in the storage and servicing of rockets and related apparatus necessary for the launch operations. Also the capability for prompt rocket launching from movable worldwide ocean locations at a reasonable cost has been found lacking in much of the prior art disclosures of such structures.